


The Curious Case of the Holt in the Nighttime

by elfsmirk



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfsmirk/pseuds/elfsmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little "Tactical Village" episode tag with Kevin and Captain Holt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Holt in the Nighttime

Kevin rolled over onto cold sheets, which shocked him into semi-wakefulness. He squinted at the alarm clock – 3:28 – certainly too early for Ray to have gotten ready for work already. Ray hadn’t said anything about a case that would have brought him in early: not that he would necessarily have told him. Kevin blamed himself; even though he had lifted his ban on shop-talk after their romantic, precinct-abetted dinner, Ray obviously still didn’t want to burden his partner with work related issues. Well, Kevin thought to himself, we’ll simply need to work through this. 

He swung himself into a sitting position at the side of the bed and slipped his feet into house shoes. First, he needed to find Ray. 

The lights were off in the hallway, but he could see a light under the door in the study. As he headed towards it he could hear a faint, repetitive chiming sort of noise, interspersed with a high-pitched voice. Maybe Ray had fallen asleep with the TV on? Kevin opened the study door slowly in case – he wouldn’t want to wake Ray if he had managed to get back to sleep.

The desk chair was swung away from the door, with Ray hunched over in it. He seemed to be concentrating on his phone. Kevin walked over quietly.  
“Ray?”

Uncharacteristically, Ray jolted upright, surprised by Kevin’s presence. He tapped his phone quickly and the noises stopped.   
“Oh, hello. I, uh, didn’t hear you come in.”

Kevin studied Ray’s face for a beat. He didn’t look so much stressed as he looked… vaguely guilty - like a corgi on a destroyed pile of dissertations (a look Kevin was unfortunately too familiar with).  
“You’re up late, honey. Is everything ok?”   
Kevin rested his hand on Ray’s shoulder.

Ray sighed.   
“Yes I’m just…”  
He looked up at the ceiling, gathering himself.  
“I’m two levels away from Creampuff Castle.”

Kevin stared uncomprehendingly. Creampuff… what?   
“You mean, in the cupcake game?”

Ray slumped, defeated.   
“Yes. I had thought that I had shaken my Qwazy Cupcake habit earlier this afternoon with Gina but the game’s habit-forming quality with my tenacity have proven a potent combination.”

“So it’s the… habit forming qwality?”  
Oh Kevin was always so awful at jokes. He should really leave them to Ray in the future – he’s the master at it.

Ray closed his eyes and drew in a slow breath.

“I’m just kidding, Honey. Why didn’t you just stay in bed if all you wanted to do was play a phone game?”

He knew you could play it with the sound off – plenty of his less promising students did so in class. 

Ray muttered something under his breath.

“What?”

“I said… I prefer to play with the sound on. The jingling noises lend a… certain sense of accomplishment.”

Kevin laughed and delicately took the phone out of Ray’s hand and laid it on the desk.  
“Come to bed. You can go to the Twinkie Fortress in the morning.”

Ray stood up and put his arm around Kevin’s waist.  
“…Cupcake Castle. I’m nowhere near the Twinkie Fortress.”


End file.
